1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal can perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing still images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality to support game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals. Users of mobile terminals can also perform chat sessions with other users.
For example, a user of a mobile terminal opens a chat room and can chat with at least one counterpart in the chat room through various chat messenger or message functions. In more detail, the terminal displays a chat window including a keypad including keys for inputting chat contents and transmitting the input chat contents, an input window for displaying the chat contents input via the keypad, and a chat content display window for displaying the chat contents transceived with the chat counterpart.
In addition, the user can send the chat content containing text, words, phrases and the like to the chat counterpart via character keys (e.g., Foreign language letter keys, English letter keys, numeral keys, symbol keys, etc.) and various function keys (e.g., a space bar, an enter key, etc.) within the keypad and then touching a send key within the keypad. However, only unique functions are pre-assigned to the keys for inputting and transmitting the chat contents.